Problem: Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $5x^2 + 45x + 90 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} 5x^2 + 45x + 90 &= 0 \\\\ 5(x^2+9x+18)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2+9x+18$ can be factored as $(x+6)(x+3)$. $\begin{aligned} 5(x+6)(x+3)&=0 \\\\ x+6=0&\text{ or }x+3=0 \\\\ x=-6&\text{ or }x=-3 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -6 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= -3 \end{aligned}$